My City
My City is a City that you can develop and it progresses as you recruit cars to buy land. You can also get a Q's Factory there in which you can start the Endurance Run. There a total of 12 stamps available in/from MyCity. Background You first get to My City from the highway starting at Fuji City. The first and only building you see when you first enter the My City border fence is the Wonder Reality estate agents. Once you enter the estate agents building you cannot leave without a garage, no matter what option you choose. After you have obtained a garage it will show first in heirograpphy on your warp menu. Also, once you have the garage, you can meet people around the world who are looking for a new place to open a game, a new place to open a shop or a service, or just a new place to live. Places All these places are built in My City once you find the car who wants to build them. My City Q's Factory From here you can enter the Endurance run which is 10 laps long. The Q's Factory is on the warp list once you get it. Parts Shop The My City parts shop, once you have got it, has the largest selection of parts in any parts shop in the RTA world. If a car from another place gives you a part, that parts will now be unlocked in the My City parts shop for you to buy. The MyCity parts shop has all the parts from other parts shops too. The Bank The "Snow Bank" lets you store money that you can't carry or don't want to carry. As you can only hold 999,999 of your currency at any time, you can store that money in the bank and empty your pocket. This way you can have millions in your bank and withdraw the money any time you want. The Tower The Tower is a tower that overlooks the whole of My City. You can climb it via talking to it's owner. You will be transported to the top. To go out of the tower you can just jump/fly over the edge. You will earn a stamp by climbing to the top of the tower. Parks There are two people who want to build parks. They can both build them in separate places. In one of the parks, a statue is built when MyCity is complete. Mini-Games There are two mini-games built in My City. One is the Which-Way? Race (reward for finishing it is an engine) and the other is the Tunnel Race (the reward for winning it is a body). Both of these get you stamps for winning them. Recycle Shop In this shop you can sell unwanted parts for a lower price than you bought them. It is the only place in which you can get rid of parts (apart from 2 player trading). Body Shop and Paint Shop These are shops found in almost every place in Road Trip Adventure. Q's Rally Centre Here you can enter a rally that takes you to every Q's factory on the Mainland of Road Trip. During the rally you cannot enter any building, apart from the destination Q's Factory, or warp without automatically retiring from the rally. My Garage From here, you can look at your e-mails and go straight to any mini-game you have already entered. You can also get different wallpapers for your garage. All the trophies of races you have won are kept on a shelf in here. This is the only building which is not a Q's Factory to be on the warp list. School There are only two people in the school, the teacher and someone outside the school driving in circles. Houses You can go into the houses of people who you told about My City. Sometimes they ask you for a favour which you can do to get a stamp. Cinema You can watch the president movie in the cinema after you become president. Quick Pic Stores There are a total of 2 Quick Pic stores in My City, number 28 and number 29. These only appear as My City develops more and gains more buildings. Inhabitants Just a lot of cars getting in the way, but at times but it can be useful to talk to them so you can expand your knowledge of the city. Resources You can get 12 stamps in MyCity. You can also get awarded bodies and engines from cars. There is also a huge list of teammates in MyCity > Category:Cities